


Goodbye

by evenstarz



Series: Dark Angel [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, fluff kind of, william makes chris sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: William leaves for London.





	Goodbye

Christoffer's heart pounded as he saw the text message. "Outside. We can talk if you'd like, but I don't have much time." He quickly ran down the stairs of his building and outside, where William stood, typing away at his phone. "Hi." Chris sighed, stepping over towards him.

"Hi. I don't have have much time, my flight leave at six." William explained.

"Oh- erm, well," Chris began, the nerves taking over, "I love you, William. You know that. You know that I'm so hopelessly and utterly in love with you that I can't stop thinking about you. You know that you're the only person I can be myself around. You can't leave- you can't leave because I'm hopeless without you." He began, tears beginning to drip down from his eyes. "And I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry for lying to you. I can't take it back now, or redo it, but you need to know that I'm sorry." He continued on, "But I know that you're in love with me. I know that you don't really want to leave, and that you're only doing this because you're pissed off and the only way you've ever coped with your problems is by running away from them. So please, stay here with me. You need me, and I need you." He finished, resting his hand on William's cheek.

"I'm not in love with you. I don't love you." William practically scoffed. "Goodbye, Christoffer." And with that, he was gone, walking back over to Julian's car and getting inside.

Christoffer's throat closed up as he watched the car drive away. His hands were shaky as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and called Isak, now beginning to cry softly. "Isak, Isak, he left. He's gone, he's going to London. He told me- he told me that he isn't in love with me and that he never loved me." He sobbed into the phone. "Can you come over- I don't think I can be alone right now- I'm scared of what I'll-" He began, but was interrupted. 

William grabbed him by the waist and turned him around, before picking him up and kissing him. "I love you. I'm in love with you. And I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I love you," Christoffer whispered, "So much."


End file.
